


the date

by japanken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, date, lapidot - Freeform, peridot plans a date for lapis, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken/pseuds/japanken
Summary: Peridot, with the help of Steven plans a date for her and Lapis.





	the date

Peridot had spent her whole day working on this new…’project’ of hers. Ever since her and Lapis made it ‘official’, Peridot’s been hard at work- always trying to impress Lapis, and in many different ways it was annoying everyone. Steven had an idea on what this whole thing was about and just watched from afar. 

Things were just so much easier to think about when the sun was setting, it seemed. Oranges, pinks, violets, and yellows painted the sky as a gentle breeze flew in and out of the barn. Peridot was very busy with something. 

She had asked Steven about ‘romance’, and what it is and how to do it. This made Steven blush. “There’s lots of different ways to show Lapis that you care about her,” He smiled, and Peridot scoffs. 

“I don’t just ‘care’ about her, Steven.” Peridot scowls coldly, but somehow it managed to be adorable. “I love her.”

“Aww,” Steven grabs onto his face for dear life, it was so cute. “I’m sure Lapis really likes you too!”

Peridot raised an eyebrow at this and Steven got a little worried. “Huh?”

“I really care about her..yes..” Peridot says, “And I want to prove it to her..so..” 

Peridot glances at the floor. “Will you help me, Steven?” 

Steven’s got stars in his eyes and he gasps. “Yes!!”

So fast forward to now. The plan that Steven came up with was something called...a date?

“Log date, four-one-three-nineteen,” she clears her throat. “I’m am in planning of a ‘date’ for miss Lazuli..” 

She glances down, nervous at the tiny rubber black bow tie on her outfit. “I hope that it works…”

Peridot looks at everything she’s set up so far. The string lights hung around wooden planks in the ceiling of the barn, (Steven let her borrow some old holiday decorations.) The table that she found from an old junk yard. She threw a white table cloth over top of it, and a candle in the center.

There was also two chairs, for her and Lazuli. Peridot smiled. She was proud of her hard work. She’s been at this ever since, what, 2 weeks ago when Steven pitched the idea. Now for the hardest part of this whole thing...

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good feedback, I'd be more than happy to make a second part.


End file.
